


Underneath It All

by thewritingsloth



Series: The Designer and the Muse [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Rose makes Daphne feel all the feels, THE ACTUAL DATE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: The date mentioned in "Advice Needed"!The more Daphne thinks about Rose, the more she feels at ease.





	Underneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> The actual date! Yay! Special shoutout to the person that requested "MAKE THEM KISS ALREADY"! Your wish is my command!

The date was going pretty well, actually. Rose was delighted at Daphne’s kind smile when the fashion designer gifted her a homemade hat in Daphne’s favourite colours, pink and purple. The gift had touched Daphne more than she would care to admit; back in the acting industry, people gifted things a lot, but those gifts were meaningless, hypocrite acts. Rose’s present was a complete other deal: it was made with affection, curated carefully especially for Daphne, and it made all the difference. To know that Rose had taken time to create a unique piece for her made Daphne’s heart swell.

They were now at some fancy Italian restaurant, a new one which had just opened a couple of subway stops away from Lou’s warehouse. Daphne was watching Rose, who was frowning at the menu before she shot a helpless glance across the table:

"I… I forgot my glasses at home, do you… could you read something to me? I can’t… see it."

A nervous giggle escaped Rose, and Daphne replied with an easy smile:

"Of course. Here, let me."

A few intricate Italian dish names later, Daphne found herself more relaxed than she had been in a long, long time. It was as if Rose’s presence and excited chatter made butterflies appear in her stomach… She knew it was a date. Rose didn’t even need to mention it; her glances, which she thought were discreet, weren’t. Daphne was used to being stared at; but it had been a long time since she had felt someone really _seeing_ her. Rose saw her as she was, sometimes confident, sometimes insecure, always aware of her surroundings.

And since she was so observant, Rose’s crush on her was evident. But the more Daphne thought about it the less it puzzled her: yes, they’d certainly make an odd couple, but it also made a lot of sense in the end. And that’s what mattered, right? There was no reason to fight her attraction to Rose.

"I think I’m going to be super original and go with the pasta", said Rose, bringing Daphne out of her reverie.

She nodded, and rapidly chose a dish as well, keeping an amused eye on Rose, watching her drift off into her own thoughts as her eyes were staring at nothing, unfocused.

\----------------

Once their stomachs were filled and had stopped growling, Daphne asked Rose if she was up for dessert.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"What about ice cream? We could share an ice cream cup."

Daphne almost let out a chuckle at Rose after she made her suggestion, the designer’s hands visibly tensing. It was flattering, but also very much adorable of her. Her awkwardness drew Daphne in; she had wanted to get to know the superbly original mind of her not-so-secret admirer since their first meeting. Rose pulled herself together quickly before nodding, ordering their dessert.

When the cup arrived, the atmosphere shifted. The two were exchanging looks over their spoons, Rose’s eyes lighting a fire long lost inside Daphne.

She had made it, Daphne thought. Rose had cracked her open, discovered what laid underneath the public persona, and she only had affection for the person she had gotten to know. The knowledge warmed Daphne’s heart, her hand gently making its way to Rose’s over the table. The poor Rose almost choked on the biscuit she was eating before shooting a wide-eyed look at Daphne. Daphne only smiled, keeping on eating as if nothing was more ordinary than this moment. And, to be fair, she was hoping it would become ordinary, because it felt… just right. It hadn’t felt right in a long time, and now it’s as if the missing piece of the puzzle was found.

It was even more true when Rose dared to place a shy kiss on Daphne’s lips on the doorstep of the warehouse, freeing Daphne of all restraints, piecing her back together in a way that no one had succeeded in before.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
